


Superheroes?

by Fayaheda



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [2]
Category: Misfits, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Astral Hearing, Astral Vision, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Aura Vision, Beta Derek Hale, Comedy, Crack Superpowers, Dark, Dream Vision, Empathy Manipulation, Enhanced Awareness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Flying, Healing, Immortality, Inspired by Misfits (TV Show), Invisibility, Invulnerability, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Microscopic Vision, More tags to be added, Pack Dynamics, Power Charging, Power Erasing, Power swapping, Psychological Manipulation, Ridiculous Powers, Romance, Shapeshifting, Skin Walking, Super Mentality, Superheroes, Superpowers, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telescopic Vision, Temporary Character Death, Time Slowing, Triggers, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Love, True Mates, Violence, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Scott McCall, X-ray Vision, super speed, time freezing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe we're meant to be superheroes..."</p><p>"And in what kind of fucked up world would that be allowed to happen?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Immortal!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like dark comedy and violence and superpowers and you've never seen the U.K's T.V show 'Misfits' then, you seriously need to go watch it all.  
> This story is a result of my inspiration from the show.
> 
> Just a little note on the characters and their superpowers in case anyone was interested;
> 
> Stiles Stilinski.  
> Immortality.  
> Because of her courage, even though she's still human, the most vulnerable of their group.
> 
> Derek Hale.  
> X-ray vision.  
> Because of his past heartache and bad judgement, the ability manifested physically instead of emotionally.
> 
> Scott McCall.  
> Telekineses.  
> Because of his leadership, his strength, his good heart and his defiance to give up on anything.
> 
> Lydia Martin.  
> Telepathy/Psychological manipulation.  
> Because of her natural talent to fool others or bend them to her wishes and because she's popular, of course.
> 
> Jackson Whittemore.  
> Shape-shifting/Skin-walking/Mimicking.  
> Because - again, obviously - of his self-identity issues, as well as his need to be better than he is.
> 
> Kira Yukimura.  
> Teleportation.  
> Because of she and her family's (past) constant travelling, (and because she could already create/manipulate electricity.) 
> 
> Malia Tate.  
> Super mentality.  
> Because of her need to know everything, all of the time, but never actually knowing anything at all.
> 
> Liam Dunbar.  
> Super speed.  
> Because obviously, he's naturally fast (the fastest,) the youngest and most energetic.
> 
> +
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Stiles sometimes still suffers from night-terrors. She's woken up in a lot of odd and sometimes rather scary places, because of it. However, as her eyes snap open suddenly and she gasps for breath, she quickly realises just where the hell she is.

In. A. Fucking. Coffin.

"Oh, my..." Stiles' can already feel the panic rising within her. "FUCK!" She screams at the top of her lungs then, the feeling overwhelming her, drowning her. "SCOTT! DEREK! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

She begins to thrash around. She repeatedly smashes her fists against the lid, the cotton and padded interior only softening her blows each time.

"Oh, my God, oh, my God, okay, it's okay..." Stiles tries to calm herself down when her throat finally feels raw from all of her screaming. She pants heavily, then slaps her hands over her mouth when she realises she's using up precious oxygen. "Oh, my God, I'm gonna die down here..."

But it's then, however, that everything comes quickly flooding back to her.

She remembers being on the roof top of her high school gym, while holding Jennifer at gunpoint, while Scott and the others are screaming in terror. Although, more importantly, she remembers being pushed and then, falling and then, a split second of searing pain and then, nothing...

She remembers nothing. Which can only mean -

"Oh, my God! I died! That bitch pushed me!" Stiles' eyes widen in terror, though, she feels incredibly pissed off, too. Then, she's quickly realising something else, as well. Something that makes her lips slowly curl up into an excited grin. And something that MAYBE she can thank her evil teacher for - "I'm... I'm immortal! ...YES! I knew it! I KNEW I had a power!"

+

Derek hasn't been back to Stiles grave for a few weeks now, ever since the funeral. In fact, neither has Scott, nor have any of the others, because it's just too fucking heartbreaking for them. However, today, it's been exactly a four months since Stiles' death, and today, they all agreed to meet up and finally pay their dear friend a visit.

+

On the second day, Stiles already gives up hope. Although, when she does finally think to pat down her pockets on the pretty dress (that no doubt Lydia had picked out for her) she finds her iPod and a pair of headphones tucked in one of her pockets and she could just kiss Scott (who she knows put it there) for it.

+

"He's not a werewolf." Jackson says through gritted teeth as he strides the cemetery with Lydia and Malia walking either side of him.

"How do you know? Did you smell him to make sure?" Malia asks, her tone as blunt as ever.

"Yes. Obviously." Jackson rolls his eyes, ignoring Malia's glare. "Seriously, this guy is such a fucking pussy. He has to get my mom to open jars and shit for him."

"Hmm. I'm pretty sure a werewolf could open a jar of peanut butter for himself." Lydia smirks as her boyfriend shoots her a pointed glare.

"You said you would never mention or go into detail about that." Jackson grits out.

"About what?" Malia asks, while staring curiously between the couple.

Lydia's smirk only widens. "Last night, Jackson walked in on his mom and her latest toy-boy having sex... In their kitchen."

Malia's eyes widen in horror, but then she's quickly grinning, clearly amused as her gaze trails back to the wolf.

"Hey, guys." Scott appears beside them suddenly, with Liam following closely behind him.

"Hey, Scott." Lydia offers a smile.

"Hey." Scott returns the smile. They haven't always gotten along, but now they have a silent, mutual understanding.

"Where's Kira?" Malia asks, frowning sadly. Because yeah, she's grown a lot closer to the young kitsune since Stiles' death.

As if on cue, Kira suddenly materialises out of thin air, standing right beside the werecoyote. "Right here."

"Hey." Malia smiles brightly as she pulls the older girl into a tight hug.

Kira chuckles as she hugs the younger girl back. "Yeah, I missed you, too."

"I miss everybody." Malia frowns sadly as she pulls away. "I even miss Derek."

Jackson snorts at that, earning a glare from the redhead.

"Is Derek still coming?" Kira asks, looking mainly towards her boyfriend.

Scott nods. "He said he would." And he's sure of that, because he knows that when Derek says he's going to do something, he means it and there's no stopping him.

+

Stiles doesn't know how the heck it happened, but she's oddly grown accustomed to being six feet under. It's mainly, because she knows that she can't exactly suffocate. Although, having her iPod handy REALLY does help.

+

Scott and the others find that Derek is already stood beside Stiles' grave, waiting for them. Lydia and Kira lay down their flowers first. Scott lays down a small, silver wolf charm on top of her gravestone, one that he bought her ages ago for her birthday. Malia brings a small teddy of her little sister's, and even Jackson has the heart to put down a single white rose.

"So, uh," Scott glances around rather awkwardly. "Anybody. wanna say a few words?"

Surprisingly, Malia speaks up first. "Yeah," She nods, the others glancing towards her as she glances back down to the gravestone. "We miss you, Stiles... So fucking much..."

A few of them nod in dire agreement, all of them taking a moment of silence to collect their thoughts and emotions.

Lydia smiles to herself suddenly as the lyrics to a familiar song begin to run through her mind. It takes her a few seconds to realise that the thoughts are not her own, and then another few seconds to figure out that neither is it any of the others. She frowns deeply, utterly confused, and a little freaked out. She glances around, checking the cemetery for any other people, but she sees no one.

"Lydia," Derek's the first to notice, because he's always the first one to notice anything. "Are you okay?" It's clear by his low tone and slight concerned expression that he's not really asking that, more, "what's wrong?" but he doesn't want to cause a stir for nothing.

"I, um, I'm fine. I just," Lydia's finally figured it out, except, she hopes she has anyway. There's no other logical explanation here. Not that this one is any more logical. Then again, stranger things have happened. "Well, I know this is gonna sound crazy," She chuckles sheepishly. "But I think I can hear Stiles' thoughts..." Her eyes slowly drift down to the grave. "Like, right now, as we speak..."

"Um, what?" Scott's eyes widen in - well, he doesn't really know how to feel or think, let alone react right now.

Derek's heart is racing and for the first time since he has lost her, he feels a little hope spark back up from within.

"Are you serious?" Malia's eyes are wide with shock.

"Yeah." Lydia nods. "Wait. Shut up for a sec'."

The others all keep deadly still and silent as the redhead tries to listen.

Lydia then laughs, because she can hear Stiles loud and clear now.

"What!? What're you laughing at!?" Scott asks, his own heart racing hard.

"She's alive..." Lydia grins up at the Alpha. "She's fucking alive!"

"What? How?" Jackson looks utterly confused.

"Who cares!" Derek snaps with a glare. "We need to get her out! Now!"

"Agreed." Scott nods along with Malia.

"Lydia," Kira's also confused. "How -"

Lydia's grin widens. "I can hear her thoughts, loud and clear." She gives a light, but joy-filled laugh. "She's down there right now singing 'Footloose'."

Scott grins at that. "Yeah, I kinda stashed her iPod in with her."

"Hey, guys," Liam finally speaks up and grins when the others shoot him a questioning look. "Super-speed, remember?"

"He's like a Flash Fido." Malia only grins proudly when the youngest wolf sends her a glare.

Liam gets to "quick" work, literally using his bare hands to dig through the earth. His speedy movements are too blury for the others to see properly, but in a matter of seconds, he's already dug a hole just big enough around the coffin.

"Holy fuck..." Scott heart beats even faster when his keen hearing picks up on the heartbeat from within the coffin. Strong and steady, just like Stiles'.

"You can hear that, too?" Malia's eyes widen in excitement as she lunges forward and all, but tears the lid finally off, carelessly tossing it aside.

Scott glares at her when it nearly hits him in the face, but he's quickly over it when he finally sees her.

"'Gotta cut loose, footloo' - what the -" Stiles' eyes widen in alarm, but she's quick to realise what's going on. She wants to smile, only she feels herself glaring up at them all; her so-called friends. "You DICKS!"

The others seemed (understandably) shocked by their supposedly dead friend's furious outburst.

Scott frowns then, slightly hurt. "What -"

"You buried me! You utter dicks!" Stiles yells as she rips her headphones out of her ears and shoves her iPod back into her pocket.

"Well, yeah. You died." Jackson shoots her a "duh" look.

"Ugh! I know!" Stiles screws her face up, slightly frustrated. But she can't deny she's happy, thrilled, elated even.

"Wha - Stiles," Derek's eyes are widened, much like the others, though, he looks more amazed than the rest of them.

"What happened?" Malia finishes for him, though, she breathes the words out as she stares in slight awe.

"You know what happened." Stiles eyes narrow. "That bitch pushed me off the roof!" She glances to Scott, her best friend, her bro. "I hope you avenged me."

Scott manages a chuckle. "Actually, Derek did."

"I ripped her throat out." Derek says with a small smile. "With my teeth."

Stiles grins proudly. "It's like I never even left."

"Stiles!" Scott finally snaps out of his stupor and lunges for his best friend. "I missed you SO fucking much, dude!" He exclaims as he throws his arms around her.

"Ditto, bro. SO fucking ditto." Stiles grins as she hugs him tightly back.

Scott chuckles as he reluctantly pulls away.

"So..." Lydia decides to ask, since no one else is. Ugh. Idiots. "HOW are you alive?"

The others nod, all eyes turning to their friend.

Stiles' grin widens. "I'm immortal, baby!"

"What!?" Jackson snaps with a slight pout. "That's no fucking fair!"

Stiles snorts, clearly very amused.

"This is incredible." Malia utters, still staring back at her friend in somewhat of an awe state.

"Yep." Stiles grins again. "I knew it! I was there when the storm happened. We all were. I KNEW I had a power. I could just FEEL it in my butt-crack."

"Ugh." Lydia wrinkles her nose at that.


	2. That's Your Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck!?" Scott snaps. "Are you being fucking serious right now!? Someone you work with murdered you last night and THAT'S your problem in this whole scenario - you smelling bad!??"

[One Month Later...]

"Lydia's your girlfriend, not your mother. I mean, did you only just suddenly grow a set of balls or something?" Derek asks with a snort.

Jackson glares at the older werewolf. "I've ALWAYS had a set of balls, thank you very much." He huffs out rather snootily. "You've just never seen them."

"And THAT," Derek arches a brow, now looking mostly amused. "Is about the gayest thing I've ever heard."

Jackson's jaw tightens, his glare darkening.

Derek smirks to himself as he walks ahead up the corridor and knocks on Stiles' apartment front door. He walks through the apartment, following the sound of Stiles' loud voice into the kitchen.

"So, my dad opens the door and he's all like, "Oh, holy fuck! Aren't you dead!? Am I dead!?" And I'm like, "Yeah, but I'm immortal now! Surprise!" And then, he fainted. Like, actually fainted. So, he face-plants the radiator and busts his nose up and there was fucking blood everywhere. I almost fucking fainted myself, trying to clean it up." Stiles shakes her head in utter dismay.

"Oh, my God!" Kira's eyes widen in horror. "Is he okay?"

Scott chuckles along with his best friend, answering for her. "Yeah," He nods. "But he says that she's now grounded for the next forever."

Kira laughs at that. "He grounded you?"

Stiles rolls her eyes, but she can't help grinning. "I don't think he realises I'm well on my way to be thirty now."

Kira laughs, shaking her head.

"Hey, boys!" Stiles grins brightly over at her newest visitors. She's just being polite when it comes to Jackson, for Lydia mainly, because he still really is a douchebag. But of course, she's thrilled to have Derek here, as ever.

"Lydia said she's on her way now." Jackson notes as he marches towards the fridge. "Can I get a beer?"

Stiles smiles and nods - because at least the douchebag has SOME manners. "You want one, too, Sourwolf?" She glances to the eldest wolf.

"Yeah. Thanks." Derek nods, offers a small, but grateful smile - because of course he's polite, he's a complete mean and terrifying jerk sometimes, but no one can ever say that Derek Hale is not a gentlemen, because he (secretly) is.

"Hey, Stiles," Liam saunters back into the kitchen. "Your shower is fucking awesome. Power-spray? Ugh! I was in fucking heaven, I swear."

"Yeah... You, uh," Stiles narrows her eyes. "You took your time in there, Speedy."

Liam rolls his eyes. "I did NOT jerk off in your shower, so you don't need to worry."

"Uh-huh, well, that's the last time Brett ever stays over here." Stiles mutters with a little scowl.

"I forgot how disgusting teenage boys really are." Kira says as she wrinkles her nose.

Scott chuckles at that.

Liam smirks, because he can't help feeling completely amused. "Fair enough." He says to Stiles. "I mean, he MAY have been thinking about you, so... Yeah..." He tries to keep a lid on his laughter, but he fails miserably within a matter of two seconds.

Derek simply sips at his beer bottle through gritted teeth, while trying not to crush the glass in his hand.

"What!?" Stiles' eyes widen in utter horror. "Oh, gross! Dude - no - I - just - NO!" She shivers violently. "Ugh!"

"So, what?" Liam shoots her a "what the hell?" look, clearly not that bothered at all.

"He's like, almost a fricking decade younger than me!" Stiles splutters.

Liam seems completely amused by her reaction, though. "He's a guy and you're hott." He shrugs. "Get over it."

"'Hott'?" Stiles scoffs, looking completely offended. "I am fucking gorgeous and perfect, okay? 'Hott'. Pff!"

And at that, Derek manages to crack a smile.

"Okay." Liam nods, chuckling as he makes his way over to the fridge to grab a beer.

"I'm here!"

Stiles winces as she hears her front door. "Lydia!" She snaps. "Stop fucking slamming all the doors! Just 'cause YOU'RE rich enough to keep replacing your own."

"Get over it!" Lydia yells back, seconds before appearing in the archway of the kitchen.

Stiles glares. "Why is everybody tell me to get over it today?"

Liam smirks to himself as he sips away at his beer.

The door slams again then, to which, Stiles snaps again, knowing exactly who it is. "Malia! God damn it!"

Malia simply scoffs as she strides into the kitchen and grabs a beer from the fridge for herself before plopping lazily down at the breakfast table beside Kira.

"Rough day?" Kira chuckles lightly as she takes the bottle from the younger woman to remove its cap.

"Thanks." Malia shoots her a brief smile, taking the beer back and taking a large gulp. "And yeah. My boss is a total dickwad. But that's nothing new."

"So, Stiles, I was just curious here," Jackson's tone is casual, but there's a small smirk lingering across his lips. "Is it true that you shit yourself when you die?"

The others, Lydia included, all groan in disgust.

Well, all except for Stiles, who merely nods. "Yeah. But it only happened the first time." She explains far too casually. "Although, I've got a little bucket standing by for the future, just in case."

The others all groan out there obvious disgust once again, even Jackson. Seriously, he thinks, why the fuck did he even ask? He knows that Stilinski doesn't give a shit, she just says what's on her stupid mind. Even when you don't fucking ask! Ugh!

"That is fucking disgusting, dude." Scott mumbles, looking as though he's about to throw his guts up.

"Yeah, I know, bro." Stiles nods her agreement, ever wincing slightly. "Wait 'til it happens to you."

Scott merely glares at her in response, only causing her to smirk in amusement.

Derek wants to smile, to show his amusement, except, he can't right now. "Wait - what'd you mean by "the first time it happened"?" Because he seems to be the only one that even fucking noticed that part.

"Oh, right," Stiles smiles sheepishly, looking as though she suddenly remembers why they're all gathered in her kitchen. "Well, the reason I asked you guys to meet me here is, 'cause I was attacked last night and I think I was murdered, 'cause I woke up covered in blood, in the dumpsters, around the back of the building where I work. And my head ached to fucking shit. I think, I mean, I remember something hard hitting me in the back of the head right before I passed out."

"W-what!?" Scott's eyes widen in utter horror, as do Kira's and pretty much everyone's.

"I know, right!?" Stiles snaps angrily. "I had to walk home smelling like fucking three years worth of garbage! It was NOT my finest hour." She grumbles after taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"What the fuck!?" Scott snaps. "Are you being fucking serious right now!? Someone you work with murdered you last night and THAT'S your problem in this whole scenario - you smelling bad!??"

"People were actually moving away from me in the streets. People that I know." Stiles responds through gritted teeth, staring defiantly up at him.

"Oh, for f - I give up!" Scott throws his hands up in the air and turns away from her before he says something he really regrets.

"I'm immortal, remember?" Stiles says pointedly.

"That's not the point." Derek glares at her.

"Um, pretty sure it is." Stiles stares blankly back at him for emphasis.

Derek's glare only hardens, his jaw gritting in frustration. Seriously, why did he have to fall in love with a highly intelligent dumbass? A beautiful, highly intelligent dumbass...

"Ugh!" Lydia glares at her, too. "See? THIS is why people kill you."

To which, Stiles merely glares in response, only causing the redhead to smirk smugly. "Why would anybody wanna kill me?" She frowns as she thinks to herself.

Jackson scoffs. "I can think of... A few reasons." And he uses the word 'few' very lightly, of course.

"Definitely." Malia nods. "I mean, I love you and everything, but... Yeah." She shrugs, taking another large gulp of her beer and totally ignoring the fact that Stiles is glaring at her, too, now.

"Yup. Shitloads." Scotts mutters, glaring back at her, the two best friends now is a glaring contest.

Derek smiles slightly when Stiles finally turns to him with hope-filled eyes and shrugs casually as he gives her his verdict. "You annoy people."


	3. This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I, uh," Stiles mentally curses the heck out of herself as her cheeks flush heavily out of embarrassment. Well, more like mortification. Although, it doesn't feel like she's - "I didn't shit myself this time, did I?"

[Stiles' Work - One Week Later...]

Stiles isn't happy. In fact, she's pretty darn pissed off. And it's all, because of her friends. After all, it was their idea. They encouraged her to pursue her murderer's identity. And this is what she gets...

"H-he..." Stiles' eyes widen in shock mostly.

"Stiles - what -" Scott's eyes are wide, too, though, he looks about as horrified as his fiancé. The couple's gazes simultaneously drift down to the handgun in their friend's quivering grasp.

"H-he - he fucking shot me!" Stiles snaps out of her stupor, her anger now (finally) taking over. "We work in an estate agency - what the FUCK is he doing packing heat!?"

Scott and Kira briefly glance warily at one another.

"Oh! Oh, I'M fine, by the way!" Stiles barks, now glaring pointedly at her so-called friends.

"You're immortal, dumbass." Jackson huffs out. He rolls his eyes as he helps his wife back up onto her feet.

"That's NOT the point!" Stiles glares over at him instead.

Scott shakes his head, finally moving towards her. "Lemme see." He runs his fingers over the bloody gash on her right shoulder. "It's just a graze."

"Yeah?" Stiles narrows her eyes at him. "Well, it STILL fucking hurts!" She sulks. "Just 'cause I can't die, doesn't mean I can't still feel pain, y'know?"

"Is he... Is he dead?" Kira walks warily over to the middle-aged man, sprawled across the office floor.

"Nope." Jackson says after quickly listening to the man's pulse.

"I only shot him in the foot. It's not MY fault that he passed out, like a complete and utter pussy." Stiles defends herself.

"Wow." Kira arches a brow, looking rather impressed when Stiles expertly pulls the clip out of the gun and rids the chambers of its bullets.

Stiles grins cockily up at her when she notices her watching.

"Did your dad teach you how to do that?" Kira asks.

"Yeah, right!" Scott scoffs.

Stiles chuckles knowingly. "Nah." She shakes her head. "Derek actually taught me. Y'know, after Braeden taught him."

"Uh, what, now?" Jackson looks as though he's about to burst out laughing at that.

Stiles glares over at him. "A lot of crazy shit happened while YOU were off partying back in England."

"Still..." Jackson chuckles quietly. "Funny."

"So, what're we gonna do about him?" Lydia pipes up. Because she's always the only one ever to think to fucking ask. Ugh.

"Let's bury him under one of Derek's many, many properties. Think about it; the cops will NEVER find him." Stiles let's out an evil cackle.

Scott rolls his eyes, but can't help smirking in amusement. Especially when Kira can't contain her own laughter.

"I'm sorry - you just shot him in the foot, blowing most of his toes off in the process AND you're insulting him now?" Lydia asks, looking somewhere between bewildered and actually amused.

"Well, he made an obscene statement, followed by an equally obscene and sexist gesture!" Stiles exclaims, looking both angry and frustrated. "AND HE tried to shot ME first! AND he already killed me once! I don't care if I blew off his entire God, damn foot! That's NO excuse for vulgarity and rudeness!"

Jackson laughs, genuinely laughs out loud at her outburst. "I think I like this new Stilinski. She's a total evil bitch."

Stiles glares half-heartedly at him for that, because she kind of does agree. At least, a little bit. She's not a horrible person, but she's still human, with human limits.

"We should just call your dad." Scott says, purposefully bringing the group back to the real matter at hand.

Stiles sighs heavily before responding. "Yeah," She nods casually. "Good idea. But let's leave out the part about me almost dying again."

Scott smirks in amusement, but nods his agreement.

Stiles huffs. "We'll haul this douchebag's ass back to the station and then, we can all go grab a bite to eat."

"I, uh, yeah." Scott nods, a thoughtful, but pleased look on his face. "Yeah, sounds like a good plan."

"I'm in." Kira nods with a smile.

"I fancy Tai." Jackson comments and he and Scott lift the unconscious man up.

Stiles hums, nodding her agreement. "I could go for Tai."

"Dine-out or take-out?" Scott asks, wearing a knowing smirk.

"Take-out!" The others chime in perfect unison.

"Hey! He BETTER not bleed out in my car! I've just had the interior cleaned and it wasn't fucking cheap." Lydia warns, glaring at them all.

"Lydia," Stiles shots her a withering look. "You're rich."

Lydia glares back. "That's NOT the point!"

+

Later that night, the gang are all together again, and by the early evening, they have already stuff themselves full of tie food. They take it in turns, and tonight, they are all gathered at Malia's apartment.

"So, what happens now?" Scott glances both curiously and rather warily around at the others. "I mean, is this it for us? Are we gonna have these powers forever? Or y'know, until we all die?"

"Hmm," Stiles wears a thoughtful expression. "What if we're meant to be, like, superheroes or something?" She grins broadly, her eyes widening in excitement at the mere idea.

Derek can't help smiling in amusement to himself at that. 'Typical Stiles thing to say,' he thinks with fondness.

"Ugh!" Lydia doesn't look at all pleased. "I did NOT sign up for THAT."

Jackson merely scoffs. "And in WHAT kind of fucked up world would that be allowed to happen in?"

Stiles simply shoots him a glare in response.

"I kinda like that idea." Kira smiles sheepishly as the others arch their brows simultaneously at her. "Well, it's not like any of us were ever really human."

"She's got a point." Malia nods her agreement.

"Here's a point," Scott pipes up. "What if we're not the only ones with one of these superpowers? I mean, it was the storm that caused all of this,"

"Yeah," Derek nods, a small concerned frown scrawled across his brow. "We couldn't have been the only ones outside at the time."

"Not unless we're lucky, anyway." Lydia mutters, wearing an annoyed scowl.

"Nah," Liam rolls his eyes. "That kinda shit only happens in Europe. This'll all fade away, I'm telling you. By this time next week, it'll be back to the same, old, boring shit."

+

"FUCK SAKE, LIAM!!" Lydia screams as she shoves him aside to overtake him...

...In running for their lives...

Liam's enthusiastic as he is loyal and caring, they'll give him that. But he's just a little TOO enthusiastic sometimes.

They'd been out clubbing for the youngest wolf's birthday and he'd pissed off some old guy. Well, what appeared to be an old guy anyway. It turns out, the guy's a hunter. A hunter with a grudge against werewolves. How refreshing (note the sarcasm). Though, what's different, "refreshing" about this particular hunter is that he's got one of these "storm superpowers" - as the gang (well, Stiles) calls them.

"Back to the same, boring, old shit, huh!?" Jackson snaps as he slaps the youngest Beta around the back of the head before easily overtaking him, as well.

Liam glares after the older wolf as he tries to keep up with him.

Lydia squeals when Jackson gives up dragging her along by her hand and simply lifts her over his shoulder before carrying on his fast paces.

"Where are we going?" Liam calls out as he pushes himself to catch up, WITHOUT using his super-speed, though, with a little werewolf speed to help him along, of course. He's not stupid.

"Scott told us to hide in the forest if we're ever in trouble." Lydia explains as she casually rests her elbow on her mate's shoulder and her chin in her palm.

"But I think we lost him." Liam says as he dares to take a peek over his own shoulder. And he's right. Well, he thinks so anyway, because the super-psycho hunter is no longer in sight.

Jackson scoffs loudly as they reach the forest finally, though, he does slow down considerably. "I'm not taking any fucking chances. Oh," He stops, slides Lydia back down to her feet and turns around to glare at the younger Beta. "And this is all YOUR fault. So, I'm SURE you can understand why your opinion is totally irrelevant to me right now."

Liam lowers his gaze, because it's true. It is his fault. All his. No one else's.

"Jackson," Lydia scalds her husband, feeling sympathetic towards the youngest wolf. She's always soft spot for Liam, because he's misunderstood, because of the whole anger issue thing, and because he's just so darn cute. "Don't be mean." She shoots the younger wolf a reassuring smile. "He's still learning."

Jackson huffs, rolls his eyes. "Why do you have to baby him all the damn time?" He snips, half glaring and half pouting, as usual when he doesn't like something or when something doesn't go the way he wants it to.

"Because he's just so adorable!" Lydia chirps, grinning wickedly as she watches Liam's cheeks flush lightly. "AND," She turns her smug expression back to Jackson. "Because it annoys the shit out of YOU."

To which, Jackson merely (fully, this time) glares back at her in response. He's about to open his mouth again, when he hears the sound of heavy footsteps.

Liam hears it, too, and both wolves let out a growl, their eyes flashing, both golden and electric-blue. However, they're instantly put at ease when their Alpha comes running out of the bushes from behind them.

"Oh, thank God!" Scott breathes a huge sigh of relief as his eyes land on the trio. "Are you guys okay?" He asks, concern filling both his tone and expression as he stalks towards them.

"We're fine." Lydia nods, answers for them. "Where are the others?"

"Right here." Malia's voice echoes in the forest before she makes her way out of the shadows and into view. "Are you okay, Liam?"

Liam's surprised by the look of worry etched across her face, her beautiful, flawless face. He simply nods, not able to find his voice in that moment. Though, he still manages a small, but reassuring smile, too.

Scott arches his brow at their little moment, secretly trying to fight a huge, knowing grin.

Lydia let's out a loud gasp, her eyes widening in horror as Derek makes his way into view...

...With Stiles lying lifeless in his arms...

+

[Derek's Loft - The Next Morning...]

Derek's there, he's always there really. But he's there, and he's the first thing that Stiles sees as she comes gasping and spluttering back to life.

Derek's there, by her side in less than a split second. "Easy, easy," He whispers frantically, his eyes widened a little in shock as he grabs her shaking limbs and holds her tightly. "Just breathe."

Stiles chokes out a quiet chuckle. "Easy for YOU to say." She doesn't hesitate as she slides her arms around his waist and buries her nose into his chest. She's simply too tired to care right now, even though her heart still begins to beat erratically. He's so close, so warm, and he smells SO damn good...

Derek loosens his grip, smiles secretly to himself at her response as he slides his arms around her waist and pulls her just that little bit closer. His smile widens then when she tightens her hold on him, and in return, he does the same.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, and after Stiles breathing returns to normal, she speaks up again. "Oh, God..." Her eyes widen as she suddenly jerks away from him.

Though, with his arms still securely around her waist, Derek doesn't let her get very far. "What?" He asks, looking somewhere between confused and slightly alarmed.

"I, uh," Stiles mentally curses the heck out of herself as her cheeks flush heavily out of embarrassment. Well, more like mortification. Although, it doesn't feel like she's - "I didn't shit myself this time, did I?"

Derek's expression morphs into one of high amusement, he grins, all perfect teeth bared as his eyes dance with pure hilarity. "Yeah," And okay, he can't help himself. "I had to clear it up, but it's okay. And don't worry, I won't tell anybody." And seriously, he doesn't know how the fuck he's still keeping a straight face.

Stiles' mouth is slightly open, her eyes slightly widened. She's looks on the verge of being horrified, like she hasn't actually managed to properly process what he's just told her.

And that's the final straw for Derek. He tries with all his might, to keep from laughing, or to at least keep from smiling. But he can't even do that.

And Stiles is quick - because duh, his girl is the fucking smartest - she catches on instantly to the tiny change in the wolf's expression. "You're..." Her eyes narrow slowly. "Are you fucking with me right now?" Her eyes widen again, horror finally filling them, along with dread. "You fucking better be, Sourwolf, or I am literally going to throw myself out of that window."

Derek smirks, seeing her motion to his large loft window. "Yes, I'm fucking with."

Stiles' eyes instantly narrow once again. "You dick!" She punches him hard in the chest, and annoying (werewolf) he doesn't even fricking flinch.

Derek's smirk only widens as he tightens his hold on her, shifting her so that's she straddling his lap.

Stiles' pulse quickens and their new and rather compromising position. Her hands instinctively dart out to grab his (incredibly) broad shoulders, her eyes widening a little as she looks down at him.

Derek's hands slide slowly, almost warily down to settle on her hips as he stares back up into her large, amber jewels.

"Derek," Stiles whispers, her skin trembling somehow. "What're you -"

One of Derek's hands slips up to the back of her neck before he gently tugs her head down to his, her lips down onto his.


	4. The Other Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The other ones like us. The ones who were changed by the storm."

The one time that Kira goes out without Scott - or the pack - is the one time she almost gets frigging raped!

She'd been invited out by her (normal) friends at work. She and a group of other women, they'd only gone out to dinner at some Indian restaurant and then to a small nightclub afterwards.

They'd wrapped things up at midnight, exiting the club, saying their goodbyes and parting their own ways to go home.

And it's then, that the kitsune is attacked from behind, a heavy and blunt force smacking into the back of her head. She falls to the hard concrete, dazed, but still conscious, thankfully. Clearly, her attacker is human, she can sense it as she tries to pull herself up from the ground. She panics as she glances up at the sound of metal scraping against metal, eyes wide with fear as she sees his hands slowly unbuckling his belt.

It's then, that her little miracle happens, then that she's saved by what at first, appears to be a huge black blur that suddenly swoops down passed them. She glances towards the now empty spot of where the man stood, bewildered and somewhat still shaken up.

Kira slowly pulls herself back up onto her feet, glances warily around. A few seconds later, she hears the same sound of rushing air from behind her. She swirls around instantly, ignoring the horrid dizzy feeling at the back of her head.

She then, sees a man standing there, a few meters away from her, at the opposite end of the alleyway.

He's also staring back at her, his expression calm and his posture laid back. He looks a little older, possible older than Derek. He doesn't make her heart instantly flutter (like Scott, obviously), but she can't deny he is still very attractive, with blues eyes brighter than even Peter's (still a douchebag, though) and the sharpest, marble-chiselled features. And he certainly seemed to has style with that dazzling, classic black and white tuxedo and shiny blacks shoes that he's wearing. He's either very wealthy or he just knows his style. Like a certain red-headed banshee she knows.

Kira stares curiously back at him before finally speaking. "Um... Th-thank you."

The man arches a brow at her, but then his lips slowly curl up into a soft smile. "You're welcome, dollface." His voice is low and gravelly, though his tone is light and chipper, and he's certainly very well spoken, too.

Kira takes a few steps closer, feeling a little braver - not that she feels threatened per say, but she's not stupid enough to just trust anybody, even if they had saved her life. "Wh-what are you?" She asks, staring at him with amazement. "I-I mean - y-you can fly!"

"Why, yes, I can." The man chuckles and nods. "And you can teleport, can't you?"

Kira looks at him, clearly surprised. 'Oh, right, yeah.' For a moment there, she had almost forgotten about the whole "Freaky Storm" thing. Well, it IS barely the tip of the iceberg in her stupid supernatural life.

The man grins cheekily. "I've been looking for others."

"Others?" Kira arches a brow, looks slightly lost for a moment.

The man nods, gives her a slightly confused look - like she should already know what he's talking about. "The other ones like us. The ones who were changed by the Storm."

'Oh, right. Yeah...' Kira nods in acknowledgement. "Well, how did you know about me?"

"Not to sound too creepy here, but I've been tailing you and your husband for the last two days." The man explains, wearing a sheepish smile. "He's has an ability, as well, doesn't he?"

Kira simply nods. Because she can't trust him fully just yet. He may have saved her life, but she doesn't exactly know him. Like, at all.

"And your friends, too?" The man's expressions broadens into one of excitement. "And that girl - the nerdy one with the twelve-year-old boy haircut -"

Kira chuckles lightly at that. He's talking about Stiles. "What about her?"

"Her power's immortality." The man says, his eyes wide with amazement. "I mean, that's... That's a VERY rare power. A lot of us have similar powers, mainly 'cause they're connected to our personalities, but your friend? Well, she's certainly one of a kind."

Kira shoots him an odd look. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" The man grins as he holds out his hand. "I'm Ben."

+

[Meanwhile at Liam's Apartment...]

Liam jumps when he turns around in his bedroom, only to find he's no longer alone.

"Hi." Malia smiles pleasantly.

"How'd you get in here?" Liam glares playfully. "I didn't hear you."

Malia grin's mischievously. "Coyotes tiptoe."

"Oh, yeah," Liam grins cheekily. "I forgot you were like a Coyote Ballerina."

Malia chuckles lightly at that. "Okay." She nods. "I deserve that for the whole Flash Fido thing."

"So, what're you doing here?" Liam asks, while trying to keep his breathing calm, especially as she slowly saunters closer.

Malia smiles widely, like a fricking evil (sexy) cheshire cat or something as she moves to stand in front of him. Her eyes drift down, blatantly admiring his bare, toned torso before flickering back up to meet his own. "I was just wondering if you're coming out to play with the gang tonight."

Liam gulps silently, doesn't dare to move (in case he gets a boner - ugh!) "Uh, I actually have dinner plans with my parents in an hour."

Malia shrugs lazily, arches a brow at him. "So? You can come meet us when you're done." She smirks widely, reaching up and trailing her fingers lightly down his navel. "And then, maybe we can go back to my place afterwards. Or your's. I'm not bothered either way."

"I, uh," Liam gulps again, his eyes slightly wide. "I don't think I should."

Malia pouts up at him from under her thick lashes. "Awh, why not?" She knows exactly what she's doing, of course. Sex was always one thing she was really good at, even before the Storm happened.

"My mom warned me about girls like you." Liam says, suddenly finding a little confidants as he smirks playfully.

Malia arches a brow, smirks wider. "Your mom's never met a girl like me."

And Liam tries not to die at the utterly devilish look on her face.

+

[Meanwhile at Derek's Loft...]

"Okay..." Stiles pants heavily, tries to catch her breath, but nothing stops her from talking, of course. Seriously. Ever. "What... The fuck... Was THAT?"

Derek puffs out a chuckle, breathing heavily beside her, the both of them sprawled out across his bed. "I didn't hear you complaining." He turns his head to smirk at her.

Stiles can't help flushing, but she can't help grinning, either. "Oh, I am NOT complaining."

Derek grins as he rolls over, wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back to his chest. "I've wanted you since the moment I first saw you." He murmurs into the skin at the back of her neck, mouths over the flesh gently with blunt teeth.

"Well," Stiles sighs quietly, content with the heat surrounding her. "You kept that quiet."

"Yeah," Derek grins into her shoulder. "I thought so, too. But Scott and Lydia both knew."

"Little shits." Stiles grumbles as she yawns sleepily. "Best friends, my ass."

+

[Later That Night - Lydia and Jackson's Apartment...]

"Are you okay, dude?" Liam asks, looks slightly concerned for the older wolf. Okay, he doesn't particularly like Jackson, but he's not as much of a jerk as Jackson, so -

"What?" Jackson looks slightly confused as he snaps out of his thoughts.

Liam arches a brow. "I asked if you were okay. You're usually a lot more of a dick than this."

Jackson glares at him. "No, I'm not."

"Oh, baby, you really are." Lydia shoots her mate a sore look, though, clearly mocking him. "Come on, what's wrong?"

"Is it your mom, again?" Liam asks.

"What? No." Jackson screws his face up. "And mind your own business. Both of you."

Lydia arches a brow. "Really?"

Jackson huffs, but he knows he can't win. "I'll tell you later."

Lydia rolls her eyes, but nods anyway.

"Uhh," Jackson arches a brow, looks highly amused. "What is THIS?" He asks, motions to them holding hands.

Stiles shrugs, though, can't help grinning. "Nothin'."

Derek rolls his eyes, though, he, too, can't help smiling.

"Ha! Scott owes me fifty bucks!" Lydia cheers gleefully, causing both Stiles and Derek to glare at the banshee.


	5. Scream My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love hearing you scream my name." Derek rumbles against her lips, unable to help the small grin tickling the corners of his lips.

[One Month Later...]

Today, is Stiles' twenty-seventh birthday. And like the best that they are, her friends have dragged her out to celebrate in true style.

Of course, Lydia, like she does every year, for each of their birthdays and Christmas, has to fricking show off. She doesn't buy Stiles a gift, per say, this year, instead, simply announces the night before, that the entire pack are being whisked away up to Seattle.

"Let alone the shopping malls to die for, Seattle has some of the best underground nightclubs!!"

And that's all she has to say before they're all on board.

Even Derek. Although, they all suspect it's just for Stiles' sake.

+

"How much crap did you pack?" Lydia huffs as she shoves her small case into the trunk of Stiles' Jeep.

"If you're just gonna whine, then, you know what you can do." Stiles smirks smugly as she shuts the trunk door behind them.

Lydia rolls her eyes, but nods. "I don't want to drive. It's all I've been doing for the last few weeks with all those stupid conferences I had to go to."

"Proud of you, Red." Malia grins as she comes floundering back out of Derek's apartment building with said werewolf following closely behind her.

"Yeah, there's no more room in the trunk." Lydia says as she motions to the wolf's duffel bag.

Stiles rolls her eyes. "Quit bitching."

Lydia merely shoots her a withering look.

"How're the others getting there?" Malia asks, glancing to the redhead.

"Well, Kira's crazy enough to bike it all the way there with Scott." Lydia shakes her head, looks rather displeased. "And Liam's biking it, too, 'cause he's, like, Scott's Mini Me or something."

Stiles snorts heavily in amusement at the reference.

Malia grins widely, also understanding. "Oh, hey! I understood that one!" She even announces it proudly, because hey, she's culture as well as knowledgeable, now, y'know?

Stiles chuckles, both Derek and Lydia sharing an amused look.

"Come on, let's get gone." Lydia pipes up, making her way towards the passenger's side.

"Uh, Derek called shotgun." Stiles says, shoots her a pointed look.

Lydia glares at the spark, but huffs and nods anyway. And of course, her glare instantly shifts to Derek as he saunters passed her with a smug shit smile slapped across his stupid face.

Malia rolls her eyes, clearly bored of her friends' petty arguing. Albeit a silent one. Still annoying. She hops into the back seat, right behind Derek.

Lydia follows, being the last of the four to hop it. She sits beside Malia, behind Stiles' and slams the door shut on purpose without even trying to stop herself.

Derek winces when Stiles' entire body goes ridged beside him, can practically feel the smoke of fury curling off of her slightly hunched shoulders.

Stiles' eyes thin into tiny slits as she then, slowly turns around in her seat to face the redhead. And then, she finally explodes with, "How many times do I have to fucking tell you, Red! STOP slamming up my fucking doors!"

"That ISN'T slamming them! God! Stop being so dramatic, Stilinski!" Lydia bites back. And okay, she knows it's weak, but she also doesn't give a shit. If Stiles wants to act like a little bitch, then, so will she. It's nothing new. And at least their be friends again by tonight. It's just how their relationship goes, and always has gone.

"Just fucking stop!! Just stop, okay!? I am literally gonna have a fucking nervous breakdown if you keep that shit up! Especially with my fucking Jeep!" Stiles shrieks, actually shrieks. Like she's literally about to explode, now.

And Derek really has to fight to keep himself from smile, lest he suffer the wrath of his mate.

+

[Eight Hours Later...]

"'I love bad bitchs, gotta fucking problem!'"

With a cup of half-drunk beer in one hand, Derek stares on in amusement as he watches he (very) very drunk girlfriend dancing side by side with his cousin and the redhead, all three women shouting - what he assumes they think is singing - their heads off.

And finally, it all gets too much for Malia. She's drunk as fuck, and now, she's so dizzy, she kind of feels like she might throw up.

"'And yeah, I like to fuck, I gotta fucking problehhhhh - !'"

So she throws up. All over her shoes. And Lydia's.

"Oh, my fucking God!" Lydia squeals, understandably. "She threw up on my fucking shoes! These are shitting Prada!"

"No, they're puking Prada!" Stiles grins, unable to help herself. But come on, she can't let that one slip away. And sadly, she feels rather proud of herself for that quip. Even if she knows it rubbish. Shut up!

Lydia glares murderously at the spark before strutting off with an angry huff.

"Oopsie..." Malia mumbles, dazed as she sways violently on her feet, though, just in time for Liam to come out of nowhere. He swoops her up Bridal style, keeping her from falling, and smacking her vomit-covered face into the dancefloor.

And meanwhile, Stiles mentally pats herself on the back, because she can't be that drunk - or at least, not as drunk as she thought - if she managed to duck out of the way for that one.

"I think it's someone's bedtime." Liam says as he stares fondly down at girl in his arms. The fricking girl of his dreams. Shut up! He knows he sounds corny! And he doesn't care!

"Yeah, I think I'll head out soon." Stiles says.

Liam nods. "I'll see you back at the hotel, then."

Stiles nods, watches with a soft smile as the young Beta carries the coyote through the crowds with as much care as possible. Her smile widens into a happy (drunken) grin when she suddenly feels a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist.

Derek presses his front against her back, his arms tightening around her. He sways her gently to the beat of the music that's pumping loudly away, and let's his eyes fall shut as he presses his mouth to the back of her neck, and keeps it there as they dance slowly.

Stiles finally turns in his arms, slides her hands over his chest and links them around the back of his neck. She pulls him down as she reaches up for a heated kiss, melts entirely into his sizzling touch as she feels his large hands slide down to squeeze her ass cheeks.

"Happy birthday, Genim." Derek practically purrs against her mouth, his lips lingering on hers, their breaths fanning against one another.

Stiles sighs loudly, her eyes fluttering erratically along with her heart. "I love hearing you say my name."

"I love hearing you scream my name." Derek rumbles against her lips, unable to help the small grin tickling the corners of his lips.


End file.
